


A Prisoner of War

by CinnamonBunn



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Post-Pacifist, probably some violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 00:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14580750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnamonBunn/pseuds/CinnamonBunn
Summary: "What if we were kind? What if we chose peace over violence? To make our fellow kindred happy, this is what we must do!"We must kill them all!"--Monsters appeared just days after my sister's fourteenth birthday. A month later, we were hauled from our home and put to trial for a crime none of us committed. As I looked over the sea of faces, of worn-out parents, heartbroken lovers, terrified people, I didn't know what to do.When HE showed up, I was given a chance to live again, though at a price.





	A Prisoner of War

You want a happy ending, don’t you? When you read a story, watch a movie—it’s what you _expect._ You expect that the storywriter knows what they are doing, and they are doing exactly what you want. You want a good story with surprising twists, but nothing too complicated, nothing too hard to understand. You want something to talk about during your lunch break. You want something _amazing._

Unfortunately, a happy ending isn’t always the best ending. In order to get that happy ending, people have to sacrifice things, right? A friend, a life, an arm and a leg.

Something awful needs to happen.

I guess, it happens here too.

As I stare down at the mass of bodies below me, I wonder why I did this. Why did I ever believe I could escape this; that I could live to my twentieth birthday. That I could send my sister off to college, watch as my brother dominates the pros in baseball.

I know the answer, legs quivering even as I fight to keep them still. It was obvious the day I stood in front of those people and made my _own_ sacrifice.

I turn my head at the sound of my name, just barely enough to glance over my shoulder. Immediately I rear it away, closely surveying the scene below me. Unmoving, still, and waiting. These bodies want me to join them. If I jump now, if I take a tiny step forward I’ll be torn apart. The cliff will rip me to shreds as I tumble down its rocky slope. I will die before I reach the ground, before I can reach the bodies below me.

There is no such thing as a happy ending. From where I stand, I can either die, or surrender. Neither of those hold a promising future for me. They don’t secure my happiness and future prosperity.

There is only one other thing I can do. Even though it will make things worse, I guess it doesn’t matter. From the fate I chose, this is really the only path I _can_ take.

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this last night, and as a gift, I decided to start writing it up and post it here! 
> 
> (Some details have already been mapped out, though bear with me since this was written on the spot.)


End file.
